


Happy Birthday

by nettiking1921



Category: Inazuma Eleven GO
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-22 22:55:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17068742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nettiking1921/pseuds/nettiking1921





	Happy Birthday

发布于2013年4月7日，旧文搬迁

※通篇设定捏造，看了就懂了真的( • ̀ω•́ )  
※一如既往的耍着流氓的作者我ry

直子点的HB，稍微改了改梗就这么端出来了

 

Happy Birthday

 

“松风君，生日快乐！”  
“嘿嘿，谢谢～”

听到天马的声音，剑城回过头从走廊这头望过去，看样子是天马被不同班的女孩子拦下来了。Hold Road之后天马在雷门的人气就一直在逐步上升，渐渐地开始有人排着队给他送午餐便当了……当然后面那句是瞎掰的，总之，常有陌生的同校生和他打招呼，这当中并不只有同级生，也包括了不少前辈。多数时候天马会停下脚步回礼，一如方才。  
不过……好像差点错过了什么重点。等天马终于穿过走廊喊着“剑～城～”蹭上来，他第一时间就开口了。  
“今天你生日？”  
“诶？嗯。其实本来想瞒着大家的，对不起剑城。”  
“没什么可道歉的。只是既然想瞒着，怎么又被人知道了？”  
“都是因为早上葵喊得太大声，昨晚忘记告诉她替我隐瞒了。”  
“你啊……”  
“怎么了？”天马眨眨眼睛，突然想起了什么，“对了对了，晚上来我家吧，秋姐说今晚会烤生日蛋糕哦！”

“总之我就是想请剑城去，一开始就很想这么做了。”

放学后的练习场，天马依旧被众人围绕着。  
“天马，生日快乐！”  
“生日快乐哦队长！”  
“既然是队长的生日，练习后一起去雷雷轩吧，我请客吃饺子！”  
“你只是想吃饺子了而已吧，完全可以不需要借口自己去。”  
然而天马却连连摆手：“今天不太方便，我有约了！”，大家霎时安静了下来。浜野勾过天马的脖子把他拖到一边：“葵？”  
“等……为什么要这么猜啦！？”  
“那么就是剑城了吧？嘿嘿加油哦！”  
加油？前辈们的意思还真难懂，不过姑且算是被猜对了。不远处剑城正在一丝不苟地暖身，看起来并不在意刚才那一阵骚动。他几步小跑凑过去。  
“剑城剑城。”  
“……怎么了。”  
“我觉得有点不公平呢。”  
“不公平？”  
“我不知道剑城的生日啊，这样太不公平了。”  
“与其现在纠结这些鸡零狗碎的事情，不如先好好练习。”  
“可是……”  
天马的眉间拧起来了，像是在说得不到答案今天的练习就无法专心似的。剑城叹了口气。

“会告诉你的，就当是没提前为你准备礼物的补偿。所以，晚上再说吧。”

因为说好了一起走，训练后天马早早地就换好衣服等在楼前了，剑城则是不知道还在磨叽什么（“剑城？他说要喂喂浴室里的那只猫来着，天知道那东西怎么进去的”BY狩屋）半天还不见出来。他坐在台阶上发呆，突然有人从后面拍了拍他的后背。  
“好慢啊剑……什么嘛。”  
“看到我有必要这么难过吗？天马真是的。”葵有些生气的撅起嘴。和她在一起的是同是经理人的茜，她うふふ地笑了几声，送了天马张照片作为生日礼物。  
“早知道今天是你的生日，就可以准备地周全一点了。”  
“不不，没关系的！我才是怕大家为我费心，结果没能瞒住。”  
“你真应该向那个人学习一下如何成功瞒天过海。”  
“咦……谁？”  
茜又一次笑起来。

“由我来告诉你的话，就一点意思都没有了哦？”

当晚的木枯庄热闹非凡。虽说惊动他人不是天马的本意，但秋还是烤了一个巨大的蛋糕，招待了所有再住的人，以及受到天马邀请而来的剑城。毕竟第二天不是休息日，身为唯二的青少年他们不能玩闹得太晚，当剑城决定离席时，天色已经相当晚了。寿星主动请缨去送他。  
“这怎么好，你可是主角。”  
“没关系，一会就好，送你走一段路就可以了。而且不是说好了要告诉我剑城你的生日的吗？”  
“记得很牢嘛。”  
“当然！剑城说过的我可都有好好记得，所以剑城的生日我也会好好记得的。”  
“就这么想知道么，如果我比你年长你会怎么做？”  
“理所应当吧，毕竟剑城比我高出那么多。”  
“比你年幼的话？”  
“那……直接接受这样的设定就好了。”  
“直接接受啊……你也太随便了。”  
“会做这样的假设的剑城才随便呢。不过说起来……”  
天马拉了一个长长的停顿。

“今天剑城一次都没说过生日快乐呢。”

“……”  
“一定只是没有合适的时机吧，当然我能感受得到，不说也没有关系哦。”  
“生。”  
“？”  
“……生日快乐。”  
片刻之后，天马捂着脸蹲了下来。见此情景剑城紧张来起来，连忙追问怎么了。  
“我、我没想到你真的会说啊。”  
“难道你不就是想我说么……快起来这样好惹眼，这里可是车站前啊。”  
“可是我真的好开心啊，我得到了剑城的祝福哦。真的好开心。”  
“知道了知道了。总之，明天补一份像样的礼物给你。”  
“不需要啊。因为要补礼物的人是我。我的话，能有剑城一句话就足够了。”  
这可是我的真心话。天马想起在黄昏的校园里，经理人递给他影印件时的情景。上面是最近刚刚更新了的个人数据，不过也包括有一些基本信息，比如出生日期。影印件上的出生日虽然和自己一样，但是数据内容和自己的迥然不同，他属于一个和自己同一天生日的人。天马当时就想，明明有着相同星宿守护，为何会有这么大的差异呢？但也许正是因为有着这样的联系，他们才能为彼此吸引。而那张影印件的主人此刻就站在自己面前，带着一脸“难道暴露了吗”的表情，他将自己的笑容开到最大，用尽全力施展了一个结实的熊抱。

“生日快乐，剑城！”

 

Fin.

 

虽然很开心，但他们俩要真一天生日我就把星座解析书吃了  
BY除此之外别无感想的作者（你

p.s.京介在浴室逗留是为了打电话给尼桑请假我怎么可能告诉你们（。


End file.
